


fight against kid buu

by kakegu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Come Inflation, Creampie, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Sweat, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: When kid buu to arrived the supreme kai's planet he found the warriors Goku and Vegeta.When buu saw the warrior Goku a perverted smile formed in his face imagining the body under the gi.





	1. goku/majin buu

After Goku and Vegeta released their friends and the emergence of Kid buu, they went to the supreme planet.  
They planned to attract Kid Buu to this planet and fighting there.  
Dende and the two kais were going to go to another planet to be safe, before leaving the Kai shin told the warriors " be careful, buu is the personification of evil and perversion". Once alone Goku and Vegeta raised their ki to call buu.  
When Buu arrived Goku would be the first to fight, he told Vegeta "please do not interfere, I take charge".  
Goku transformed into super saiyan and started fighting with buu. Then he used the super saiyan mode 3. Blows and energy balls were thrown however Goku was so tired that after a while he untransformed.  
Goku was standing in front of Buu, tired, sweating and on the edge of his energy. Buu, however, had no scratch and no signs of fatigue.  
Goku could not keep the transformation so he lost it suddenly. Buu took this moment to move to the back of the siyan to hit him.  
Goku body slammed into the hard ground, the tiredness in his muscles was so much that he could not get up. Buu took that to sit on the back of the male, he started jumping on his back in a sudden way making the saiyan scream in pain. Goku shouted for pain and tried to move his hands to push buu but he took Goku's hands and put them together, then took a goo from his body and he bound the hands of Goku.  
When he stopped jumping he focused on the big ass of the male. With his hands, he began to massage the two big mounds. Goku felt disgusted and humiliation at being so intimately touched by his enemy “get out of me”, he tried to shake himself but apparently, buu did not like this. Buu stopped his massage and started spanking goku. Buu began to spank him with both hands, each blow buu increased the strength a little, one after another his buttocks were beaten.  
Goku could not stand it anymore, each blow was more painful than the previous one "please buu, stop", but he smacked his ass like a drum.  
Goku kept screaming for the punishment, it felt like his ass was getting hot and possibly it was already red from the constant spanking, he could feel the shape of the hand crashing in her ass. He had never been spank for someone.  
When Buu got bored he got up from goku's back and ripped off the male's pants and boxers to see his work. Goku was naked from the waist down, showing his fat ass with red marks. Buu gave him a kick to turn it.  
Buu crouches down and rips off the goku shirt. Goku was lying on the floor naked, his muscles looked bigger and brighter from the sweat it had, he did not have any hair on his body until his balls were smooth.  
Buu sat on Goku's stomach and with his hands began to caress his big pecs.  
"What do you do? Stop " buu's hands felt soft to the touch, he felt how buu's hands began to play with his nipples. Nobody knew that he liked to play with her nipples, he liked to stretch, pinch and tighten and it was just what buu did. Despite the humiliation, Goku's body reacts, blood pulsing on his cock.  
Buu stood up from goku's stomach and saw the Saiyan's cock with great interest. He approached the crotch and with his hands began to caress the big balls of Goku. The saiyan was surprised by the intromicion but the constant massage started to make slight moans.  
His cock was hard as a rock, his ten-inch mast pointed at the sky. Buu brought his face to Goku's member and made his mouth open wide and latched onto goku's balls sucking the whole sack in his mouth and tested the sweat off the balls.  
Goku had never felt an equal sensation, buu's mouth felt very good. it had been a long time that someone else did not touch it there. His cock was draining a continuous flow of pre-cum, it looked like urine.  
Buu noticed Goku's dripping rod, the tentacle on his head approached the male's cock, the mouth in its end opened showing many suction cups inside. Slowly the tentacle swallowed engulfing the goku's penis, sucking all his cock at the same time.  
Goku was moaning and panting, the tentacle of buu had a slug substance to make Goku's fat penis more sensitive. Every suck, squeeze and caress on his cock and balls gave him intense pleasure.  
The tentacle of buu began to move faster, increasing Goku's pleasure, Goku did not take a long time to cum. The suction increased minute by minute, Goku could not resist his orgasm anymore, he released a strong orgasm, his back arched and began to release all his cum. Large amounts of semen were expelled in the tentacle.  
The tentacle of buu caught the cum that shot from Goku's cock. The tentacle began to suck all the seed, it continued milking the cock until the big balls of the male were empty. Buu separated from the weak body of the saiyan.  
Goku was lying on the floor with his legs spread when the tentacle released his cock he remained in a state of shock. He was always proud of his big dick and balls but now he was the size of a child. His big cock and fat balls were just a memory.  
Kid buu was standing in front of Goku with his evil smile, buu bent down to take Goku's legs and separate them as much as he could.  
Goku cried out in pain, " please stop, you're going to break my legs", he had done some split during his workouts but buu had separated higher.  
Buu raised legs showing Goku's ass and hole. He washed his tongue and started to run it through his lips. He placed his face on the saiyan's ass, pulling out his pink tongue he began to lick him.  
"stop please, do not continue" He could feel how the tongue passed the line of his ass. He could feel Buu's tongue trying to get into him, pushing his muscle ring harder. Slowly the buu tongue made its way into the muscular ring of goku, his tongue begins to fill the entrails of the male.  
Goku could feel the tongue of the pink monster working its way inside him. The tongue was doing a lot of pressure against his prostate but despite the massage his cock was going to take time to get hard and with his new size, he saw it almost impossible. he could only ask himself what buu planned to do with him and when he had to stop.  
Goku felt that something was wrong, he felt something move inside him as if the pink monster's tongue kept growing inside him. A few seconds later he felt like throwing up, something went up to his stomach. He could feel it rise up his throat, so as not to suffocate he opened his mouth, a large pink tentacle came out of its mouth, at that time he understood that it was the language of buu.  
Goku felt a lot of disgust, could feel and taste of buu.He could only see how buu's tongue moved over his entire face. When buu seemed happy to have marked the male and played with him, he began to shrink his tongue. Goku was sure that if it were not for his great resistance he would possibly be dead  
He came out with a pop, Goku's tight hole contracted but was still open enough to receive an entire hand easily.  
Without separating from the Saiyan, the pink monster genre a mini tentacle from his back, the tentacle approached Goku’s cock. The tentacle began to pierce his cock. Goku could feel the tentacle coming down through his cock reaching as deep as possible.  
When the tentacle stopped moving when it was fixed in the deepest part of the cock of the male. The saiyan was wondering what he planned to do buu with the tentacle when suddenly he felt great pain in all his tool. Hundreds of small spines grew from the tentacle burying inside his soft cock, a loud cry of pain came from her throat. The pain he felt was indescribable, he wanted to remove that tentacle from his cock but with his hands tied it was impossible.  
When buu was sure that the thorns had been buried in the skin of the male began to inject through these a strange liquid. The liquid looked like it had growth substances since goku's cock started to grow very slowly.  
Goku saw how his tiny cock grew and felt that his balls. The pain was disappearing leaving a wave of heat that spread throughout his body. He did not know that he was planning to do buu or why he was making his cock grow but deep down he was happy to have his big cock again.  
It did not take long for his soft cock to have its original size, the saiyan expected the tentacle to come out of the inside of his tool but buu had other plans. His cock kept growing without control " What are you doing to me? " He could see and feel how slowly his cock increased its size to more than double.  
Buu just started laughing. He stopped injecting the substance when Goku's soft cock reached more than half his thigh, then he contracted the thorns and pulled out the tentacle.  
Buu enjoyed seeing that the effects of his liquid were having an effect on the muscular man's body. Its liquid not only increased the size of things, but it also increased sexual desire and amplified sensations throughout the body, the simple rubbing of the air on his body made his nipples harden and his cock to harden again.  
His new cock was so big and heavy that it reached his pecs. He could see how his big cock had large veins marked, he also felt the weight of his balls hanging. The excitement caused him to start losing his head, all he wanted was to cum.  
Buu absorbed his pants leaving him completely naked. When Goku saw the naked pink monster he began to imagine himself getting fucked, the pleasure that could be getting fucked and stimulated in his prostate. " please fuck me" Goku repeated with despair.  
Kid buu took the legs of the male and put them on his shoulders, Goku's ass was completely exposed showing his loose muscle ring. Buu lined his hard cock in the ass and slowly pushed his tool inside the male, he start with a steady rhythm but slow. Goku moaned at the dry burn of the cock that penetrated his hole. Buu's cock brushed the sensitive beam of nerves of the male and from time to time he hit her directly.  
The pleasure he felt due to the constant attacks on his prostate was put to work in a cloud over his mind, his constant panting and pleading began to be more followed. The pleasure was so much that he did not feel how slowly Buu's cock increased in size, slowly he was filling more and hole of the male and getting deeper.  
Thanks to the position he was in he had his hard cock closer to his face, he could see his pink head and how a constant amount of liquid came from his entrance. He wanted to touch, massage and play with it but with his hands trapped behind his back it was impossible.  
His desire to relieve his hard tool was so much that he stuck out his tongue and licked the head of his own cock. He tasted his own fluid, the taste was salty but it did not displease. The sensation of passing his tongue through his cock was very rewarding and relief a little his need for attention but he wanted more than a caress.  
He opened his mouth and sucked as much as he put his own cock. He started sucking his own member to his mouth.  
Goku began to suck his own cock, his mouth felt so nice however his sucking was somewhat abrupt due to his lack of experience.  
Goku was so busy giving a blowjob that he did not notice how his stomach inflated everytime buu entered in his hole. Buu had continued to increase the size of his cock, not as big as the saiyan but more than a normal human. He knew that the male under him was very close to his limit, the way his anal walls tightened his tooland the desperation with which a blowjob was made was clear indications for buu.  
Buu increased speed and strength with the fucked goku by touching more often the prostate of the male. The sound of the shock of the buu pelvis colliding with the muscular backside of the male obscured the moans of the saiyan.  
Goku's mind was so blinded by the pleasure that he did not care about being the bitch of his enemy, he was happy to have a good cock filling his ass.  
Goku could not stand anymore, he was so excited that he reached his orgasm, his body began to tense and large amounts of cum came out of his cock straight to his mouth, Goku swallowed everything he could but it was so much that it started to come out of the corners of his lips.  
Goku's muscular ass contracted around Buu's cock, causing the creature's orgasm and milking him, large amounts of semen were loaded deep into Goku.  
Large amounts of semen filled the stomach of the male. Goku's stomach began to inflate with all the semen inside him, his hard abs had disappeared leaving a bulging belly.  
When Kid buu finished filling Goku he left him with a plop, large amounts of semen came out of its open and red hole. Goku's cock had finally come out of his mouth and started to get flabby, the face and part of the strong pecs of goku were painted with their seed.  
Goku had fainted the physical and mental fatigue had been too much. Buu took advantage of this moment to start absorbing his rival.  
Meanwhile Vegeta was flying at a safe height, his tight blue pants showed a hard tool and a large white spot. From his position he could see how his friend's body was absorbed by buu.  
When there was only kid buu he waited to see his new transformation but nothing happened. Something strange is happening and Vegeta had to leave soon from there to find out and rescue his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku opened his eyes a little, he did not know where he was but he felt so relaxed and comfortable, he felt like I was floating. His mind and body were drowsy so he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to rest longer.  
The second time he woke up he felt more sane, he still felt his body relaxed but that did not stop him from seeing his surroundings. He hopes to be in a cocoon-like when he found his friends but he was in a capsule, unlike the capsules of the saiyan this is a tube like the one they use to keep the creatures in the movies.  
He was floating in a strange liquid that apparently was the cause of his lack of strength, despite being stuck, Goku was surprised by Buu's ability to create the liquid where he could breathe. At the bottom of the tank you could see how some tendrils were asleep, he did not know that he planned to do buu with him but he would not stay to find out  
However, he would not wait for buu to play with him, hit after hit was deposited on the walls of the capsule. Despite being numb from the liquid his blows were strong enough to crash it.  
Finally, he was out of the capsule, that had been difficult but he was free at last, now he had to find the exit of Kid Buu's body, he expected it to be similar to the time he entered with Vegeta.  
He started walking inspecting the place, everything still had pink and purple colors.  
After walking for a while he stopped when he thought he was safe. He began to check his body hoping he would not find any significant damage.  
He had noticed it before but his body was more toned as if his muscles had grown a bit. He flexed his arms watching how his biceps had better shape and some of his veins were highlighted, all connected to wide shoulders. He began to flex his body noticing better results than in his workouts.  
His hands began to explore the musculature of his body, the tips of his fingers ran through his arms, and, and pecs. He always admired his body, it never cost him a lot of work to build muscle.  
Every movement of his hand on his body left a little tingling. When his hand brushed his left nipple he felt as if an electric current would go through his entire body. Apparently, his body was still sensitive and especially in his erogenous zones.  
Then his fingers began to slowly caress his button, his pink nipple had gotten hard and his cock was still on the same path, growing slowly.  
His free hand began to caress her free nipple when a strange sound interrupted him, something was approaching and he did not want to attract attention with a fight. He got up off the ground and started walking again, getting into different corridors, following the path that he believed was right.   
While walking he saw how his cock swayed between his legs as did his balls. His cock before had an impressive 8 inches to its maximum splendor but at the time it was just a bit hard and it already had 8 inches or more. Fortunately, Buu had only increased the size of his cock because it still had the same marked veins and the same helmet-shaped head  
His memory of when he was abused by buu was blurred, he remembered having felt immense pleasure and that his cock had grown maybe up to 20 inches, maybe it was possible that his cock had those dimensions but he also remembered that his hole had been stretched more than normal and that the tool of buu had grown while he was inside but he did not remember well.  
His lack of memory and curiosity led him to put his hand landed on his ass, he wanted to know if his hole had been violated so brutally or was his hallucination.   
He stopped and put himself in a dog position. With one hand he began to separate his cheeks leaving the path free so that the fingers of his other hand caressed the entrance of his hole, he could feel the cold of the environment in contrast to the warmth of his entrance. The tip of his finger was placed over his hole and began to be introduced slowly, slowly his long finger began to disappear inside him until he reached his base knuckle. His hole was still open enough to receive his finger without any kind of lubrication.  
The sensation of his finger scraping his inner walls was strange but it was giving him some pleasure. He began to move his finger inside him until he brushed his beam of nerves, a simple caress was enough to make the male moan.  
He must have assumed that his prostate, as well as his whole body, would be very sensitive. Goku poked his head between his legs watching as his cock had also reacted, his tool hung between his legs easily exceeded 12 inches with a constant flow of precum.  
He attempted to put a second digit inside but it cost more work, his muscle ring was not so stretched and the heat he felt was amplifying each time his finger entered. He forced his finger and soon he was playing with two fingers inside, stretching and opening his entrance.  
Suddenly he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, he had completely forgotten where he was and his guard had gone down.   
Without making quick movements he withdrew his fingers from his hole and focused all his attention on looking for something in front of him. While he was entertained watching opposite a kind of purple worm crawling silently to the rear of the male.  
The worm had no eyes or mouth, it looks more like a small purple tube no more fat than a finger wide and 3 inches long. The worm stopped when it was near the legs of the Saiyan, while Goku remained distracted the worm was preparing to take a leap.  
Goku let out a cry of surprise, something was entering his hole and felt like an ice cube, he tried to stop the advance of the worm but it was too late, the creature had applied inside looking like a kind of anal plug.  
His attempts to remove the intruder were useless and making things worse, hundreds of the same worms were coming from everywhere. The Saiyan had no other choice but to run since he did not want to increase his ki.  
It was strange and somewhat uncomfortable to run with something stuck in its entrance and more if it was so cold. He did not run much since the creatures did not chase him.  
He was just as lost until he saw one of the white giant worms that had helped him and Vegeta,   
"Hi, could you help me?".  
" mmm someone said something"  
He began to wave his hands to get the attention of giant worm, he needed help and fast to be able to take off what got into his ass and get out of there.  
" Hello little creature"  
" can you help me please?, back there I found.."  
He was silent when he saw that the worm had ignored him to talk to another worm that was arriving. " Hello " he had to shout at them, he had no time to waste.  
" look I found this guy"  
" look how cute so little"  
Goku guessed that the second worm was female by the tone of his voice. " can you help me, please". The voice of the male already sounded a bit annoying, he wanted to leave that place and quickly to be able to defeat buu.  
" Of course, tell us".  
Goku explained what he wanted and told them about the purple worms without telling them where the worm got.  
Finally, he had what he wanted to know. He was deep in buu and he just had to climb up to get out and the worm in his ass would come out on its own once it got hot, they also warned him to be careful because everything was more dangerous.  
Goku did not know how long he has been walking or if he was going in the right direction. He was hungry and wanted to go to the bathroom, the only good thing was that the worm did not bother him anymore. It seemed that it was heating up quickly and he hoped that soon it would come out  
He was still naked but that did not bother him, the worm occasionally touches his prostate and his cock was still semi-erect, and he was leaving a trail of a transparent liquid, he wanted to alleviate his hot but he did not know which place could be safe.  
Without any warning, the worm inside began to vibrate. His body was beginning to react by the very close stimulation of his beam of nerves.

He leaned on the floor letting himself be carried away by the pleasure. He would never have imagined that he would receive in so little time so much pleasure from his ass.  
His body already had a thin layer of sweat, his nimble fingers began to caress his body leaving the last his tool.  
Goku's hands kneaded the undersides of his pecs, grabbing handfuls of him. Even his big hands weren’t enough to fully cup his full pecs. The saiyan touched his left nipple, he pinched, twisted and pulled. He stretched the nipple a little more than he thought possible.  
His hands went down, stroking his stomach with his fingertips and playing with his navel.  
With his mind a little more rope he noticed that his cock was huge, he could not be sure of the measured but he sure that he reached 20 inches or more and almost as thick as his arm.  
He used his two hands to surround it and start a slow massage from top to bottom. The saiyan moved one hand on his dick and twist the tip.  
His hand had no trouble with the bulb of his dick, the shaft was another problem. It was just too big. Then he began to caress the balls, stretching and squeezing them enough not to be painful.  
He moaned really loud, the balls in his hand tightened. His hot cum erupted in his face, cum spurted on a side of his face just to the left of his eye and trailed down.  
Then another spurt of hot cum hit him right between the eyes with the majority going inside his open mouth. Most of it remained pooled inside his mouth, the taste was a combination of sweet and salty that did not displease him and ended by eating it.  
The next spurt of cum came out with less force painting white lines on the chest and stomach of the male.  
His stomach and chest rose and fell in deep movements. His cock still in his hand began to deflate and the balls started to relax.  
He had stopped feeling the vibrations, it was when he realized that the worm had come out of his hole and was slowly rising from him.  
His eyelids felt heavy so he started to close his eyes, "I'll just rest a moment".

It had been just a few days since they defeated Kid buu. Everyone had returned to earth and forgot the bad things that had happened.  
Goku was slowly adapting to what tool was so long, fortunately, his baggy pants were used to hide his big tool. Also, his hypersensitivity was gradually gone.  
He was grateful to Vegeta and Mr. Satan who had found him inside of buu. He remembers that he woke up just as tired, he felt as if he had only rested for a few seconds and that he believed that if semen was still hot in his body.  
They were both naked and sweaty, their explanation was that they had to fight a moment ago and they stripped down so as not to damage their clothes. Goku believed the lie and when they got dressed they started looking for the exit.  
After leaving he had defeated Kid buu and although Mr. Satan took all the credit he did not bother as the man gave him some of the money and offered to do whatever favor he wanted.  
They were all returning to their normal lives while there was no other enemy


End file.
